


[Fanvid] Hard Habit to Break

by sbisque



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbisque/pseuds/sbisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another 'How to Get Away with Murder' fan video featuring my favorite couple Connor and Oliver. I just adore these two. Oliver is the sweetest guy, he makes Connor a better man. My video story is from Connor's point of view. Oliver is a hard habit to break. I love Connor and Oliver SO much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Hard Habit to Break

**Author's Note:**

> I did not put in a spoiler to the last episode of season one just in case anyone watches this who hasn't seen it.

[Hard Habit to Break (Connor+Oliver)](https://vimeo.com/135536727) from [strawberrybisque](https://vimeo.com/strawberrybisque) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
